LO UNICO QUE PUEDO DARTE
by TerryMaxwell
Summary: Shonen Ai. Angst. Completo. Eso creo. Soledad y un alma tan adolorida que ya no puede más....
1. Capitulo 1 Crawling

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing le pertenece a sus creadores… aunque sueño con que algún día pueda tener para mi solita a Duo. La canción Crawling es de Linkin Park.

ADVERTENCIA: En este fic se tratan temas tales como depresión, auto-mutilación y suicidio… además de ser Shounen Ai (Amor entre hombres), si no te gustan estos temas es mejor que no lo leas… a los que sigan adelante espero que les guste mi trabajo salido desde lo más recóndito de mi encantador y poco funcional cerebro… 

DEDICATORIA: A Nadia… ha sido un gusto reencontrarte después de tantos años… y a mi sobrina Kristal Yuy Maxwell que siempre me alienta a seguir escribiendo… espero que no lloren mucho…

*******************************************************

**LO UNICO QUE PUEDO DARTE.**

**CAPITULO 1.- CRAWLING**

El reloj marcaba las 2 de la mañana, y en la mansión Winner, el joven y guapo heredero se revolvía entre sus sábanas de seda.

La luna aún brillaba en lo alto y dejaba filtrar algunos pálidos rayos a través de los ventanales de su balcón, cayendo directamente en su cama creando brillos iridiscentes sobre la fina tela de sus ropajes.

Sus ojos se fijaban absortos en aquellos patrones de luz, el tic-tac del reloj era lo único que perturbaba el silencio de la noche.

El joven rubio trato de cerrar los ojos, de no pensar, de no sentir... pero eso era pedir demasiado...

_//crawling in my skin_

_these wounds they will not heal_

_fear is how I fall_

_confusing what is real//_

Un día tras otro, un círculo vicioso que no tenía la suficiente fuerza de romper... a la luz del sol su máscara de amabilidad y felicidad perfectamente colocada engañaba a todo el mundo.

Pero al llegar la noche, en la soledad de sus aposentos, esa máscara se desvanecía tan pronto cerraba la puerta tras de si. Aquel brillo de alegría fingido desaparecía dejando sus ojos verde agua yacios y muertos.

_//there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_consuming/confusing_

_this lack of self-control I fear is never ending_

_controlling//_

Como otras tantas muchas noches desde que él recordaba, las lágrimas surcaban incansables sus pálidas mejillas. Como otras tantas noches lloraba en silencio, cuando lo que quería hacer era gritar su dolor a los cuatro vientos.

Tanto dolor en un corazón cansado.

Tanta soledad a pesar de estar rodeado de gente.

Irónicamente de todos los pilotos Gundam, él era el que había tenido la familia más numerosa, pero a pesar de ello, siempre había sentido esa soledad, ese vació en su alma.

Las 3 de la mañana, otra noche sin dormir, ¿cuántas más tendría que soportar? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que su alma no pudiera más con tanta soledad y amargura?

Estaba solo, rodeado de sirvientes fieles, pero siempre solo, al frente de una compañía que él no había pedido. Hubiera preferido mil veces que sus hermanas se encargaran pero por ser el único varón en la familia él debía ser el jefe de los negocios. El sucesor digno de su padre.

La única época de su vida que podía considerar realmente como una época feliz fue al estar al lado de sus "amigos" por decirles de alguna manera.

Aunque nunca fueron muy cercanos, no tanto como él hubiera deseado, cada uno tenía su propia cruz a cuestas como para ponerle atención a un niño "mimado".

El sabia que ellos lo apreciaban y no los culpaba por no entender, al fin y al cabo nadie había entendido nunca, nadie se había ocupado en buscar al verdadero Quatre... aquel que se ocultaba tras esa máscara de inocencia y amabilidad... Nadie había notado el infierno interno que vivía ese ángel dorado. . . No los podía culpar.

_// crawling in my skin_

_these wounds they will not heal_

_fear is how I fall_

_confusing what is real//_

Ellos habían encontrado un hogar después de tanta destrucción y muerte, todos ellos estaban tan ocupados arreglando sus vidas que era comprensible que se olvidaran de aquel niño rico.

No, él no los podía culpar.

Bueno... tal vez, a él si...

A él si, por haberle negado la única esperanza que le quedaba a su ya derruido corazón. Por haberle negado el derecho de amarlo y por haberle despreciado... pero aún así, aunque a él si lo hubiera podido culpar de haberlo hundido en ese abismo, aún así no lo hacia.

No podía culparlo. . . así que solo le quedaba culpar a su corazón por seguirlo amando aún después de 5 años.

Las sábanas revueltas de su cama eran testigos mudos de su dolor. Cansado de revolverse entre ellas se levanta y camina al balcón. Abre el ventanal y deja que el frío aire nocturno seque sus húmedas mejillas.

Regresa a la habitación y toma su violín que descansa cerca del balcón. Tantas noches lo ha tocado que siempre lo tiene a la mano. Lo acomoda e inconscientemente toca su pieza favorita, aquella que tocó con él cuando se conocieron, la había modificado alargando el compás volviéndola una melodía triste y lenta... curiosamente hoy sonaba más triste y patética que nunca.

Cansado de tocar, regresa nuevamente a la habitación y se deja caer en la cama, otra vez sus recuerdos lo atormentan... es como si el mundo se cerrara sobre él... asfixiándolo... ahogándolo.

Su ansiedad aumentaba a cada minuto. Tomó un estuche metálico que siempre guardaba a buen resguardo y oculto a la vista de los demás en su alcoba... mecánicamente se despoja de la parte superior de su pijama.

_//there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_consuming/confusing//_

Se sentó a la orilla de su cama y tomo el estuche metálico entre sus manos, casi con reverencia lo abre y de el saca una nueva y reluciente navaja de doble filo... la desempaca con cuidado... y ve como se refleja la luz de la luna en sus bordes, se deleita con el borde afilado, observando con detenimiento cada milímetro de él...

_//I can't seem_

_to find myself again_

_my walls are closing in_

_(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced_

_that there's just too much pressure to take)_

_I've felt this way before_

_so insecure//_

Ya sabia lo que venia, lo ansiaba... ansiaba distraer a su mente del dolor de su alma, ansiaba el filo de la navaja mutilando una y otra vez su piel. Cada corte era una sensación exquisita casi embriagadora.

Tomó la navaja firmemente y la acerco a su brazo izquierdo... buscó un lugar en su ya lacerada piel... y con un rápido movimiento cortó de tajo, no muy profundo lo suficiente para que sangrara un poco. . . fascinado con el color rojo de su sangre con un dedo recoge una poca y la degusta. . . ese leve sabor herrumbroso en su lengua... pero un corte no bastaba.., otra vez corto en sus brazos, en su abdomen.., y cuando todavía no le basto, se despojo de la parte inferior de su pijama para cortar en sus piernas...

Ese dolor... ese exquisito dolor... aún con la navaja en mano se levanto y camino hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en una esquina de la habitación. . . levanto la mirada para ver su reflejo.

_//discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me_

_distracting/reacting_

_against my will I stand beside my own reflection_

_it's haunting how I can't seem..._

_to find myself again_

_my walls are closing in//_

Diez, veinte... treinta o más cortadas a lo largo de su piel... rojas... sangrantes; unas superficiales... otras un poco más profundas... cicatrices nuevas y cicatrices viejas...

Una retorcida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, gotas de sangre resbalaban por su piel, y ese dolor... ese dolor exquisito, definido y localizado... sin embargo no bastaba... ya no bastaba.

Los cientos de cicatrices mostraban la historia en su piel tan marcada que casi no quedaba lugar sin que hubiera huellas de una navaja.

Se sentía tan cansado... en pocas horas tendría que colocarse nuevamente su máscara y enfrentar al mundo. . . y ya no quería hacerlo.

Estaba harto, cansado y sin fuerzas para seguir fingiendo. Nuevamente las lágrimas acudieron a su rostro.

Su mundo por fin se había derrumbado...

        Con gran pesadez se dirigió a su escritorio… tomo una de esas hermosas hojas de pergamino con el sello de su familia como marca de agua… y empezó a vaciar su dolida alma con la tinta de una pluma… sonrió para si… no hubiera sido mas dramático si la escribiera con su propia sangre… no, era demasiado aún para el. Tomo un sobre lo suficientemente grande para no tener que doblar la hoja, no quería maltratarla… 

        Tomo otra hoja mas común y ahí escribió la instrucciones sobre lo que debería hacerse con sus bienes y con su cuerpo… donde quería que lo enterraran y cosas por el estilo… todo esto lo escribió con una frialdad poco acostumbrada incluso para él… como cambia la gente pensó. Tomo las instrucciones las puso en un sobre y lo dejo a la vista en su escritorio.

_//there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_consuming/confusing what is real_

_this lack of self-control I fear is never ending_

_controlling/confusing what is real//_

        Su mirada vago por el buscando algo muy preciado… tomo la foto de él que amorosamente había enmarcado y la puso boca abajo. 

        Ni una palabra salio de su boca. Ni una lágrima más salió de sus ojos. Ya las había llorado todas.

        Se recostó es su mullida cama, dejando de lado el sobre para su amado. Y tomo una vez mas su navaja… esta vez seria el corte definitivo, sintió un dolor más agudo que de costumbre.

        Miro para cerciorarse como brotaba la tibia sangre de su muñeca y como rápidamente se extendía en sus sabanas de seda.

        Dio un suspiro largo y una sincera sonrisa apareció en sus labios. El cansancio y el sueño al fin habían llegado. 

        Su cara mostraba una expresión tan serena cuando por fin cerro los ojos. Y ya nunca mas los abrio... 

_//it's haunting how I can't seem..._

_to find myself again_

_my walls are closing in_

_(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)_

_I've felt this way before_

_so insecure_

_crawling in my skin_

_these wounds they will not heal_

_fear is how I fall_

_confusing what is real//_

**TBC...**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Ok fanáticas de Quatre-chan uno de los niños mas lindos… no me maten… se que esta historia es deprimente pero no se Quatre-chan fue el que me dio el perfil para hacerla… por cierto los lyrics de Crawling no están ordenados en forma textual creo… espero que no hallan llorado mucho… see ya.


	2. Capitulo IIWith you

**Disclaimer: **Desgraciadamente soy pobre y me estoy quedando sin neuronas por fumar y beber mucho ^_ ^!!! … Bueno…. Así que Gundam Wing no es, no ha sido y no será nunca de los nunca mío… como si esa no fuera suficiente razón para pegarme un tiro…..¬_¬!  Ok… otra cosa que no es mía es la canción With you de Linkin Park duh! Además como es mi costumbre los lyrics no están en orden estricto….  

**Nota de la Dizque Autora**:  Tarde mucho en subirlo… U_U i know im a lazy ass… and i suck too… but well… no encontré una canción que me dejara 100% satisfecha y la que mas se asemeja es esta… se preguntaran… bueno y porque demonios no la subí sin la canción…. Creanme que ni yo misma lo se….

**Dedicatoria… **este capitulo va para ti mi querida amiga Lady Une Barton…. Espero que te guste…. 

// ….. //  son los lyrics…

**LO UNICO QUE PUEDO DARTE.**

**CAPITULO 2.- With you.**

Trowa Barton despertó angustiado de su sueño. Algo no estaba bien...

No podía precisar que era, pero una tristeza y un dolor muy profundo invadían su pecho; trato de ignorarlo.

_// I woke up in a dream today //_

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera, tendría que comenzar de nuevo con su rutina de todos los días.

_// Forgot all about yesterday //_

_// Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore //_

Cada día le era mas difícil hacer reír a los demás. . . como hacerlo cuando tu mismo no puedes reír sinceramente... cuando la mascara no es la que porta en su trabajo sino la que ve en el espejo todos los días.

_// A little taste of hypocrisy //_

Nuevamente se revolvía en su cama inquietando a su compañera, la dulce y amorosa Catherine, tierna amiga y fogosa amante desde hace casi 3 años, y aun así en el fondo sentía que estaba mal, siempre después de estar con ella sabia que estaba mal... su piel le quemaba, le ardía, quena arrancarla y entonces recordaba…

Recordaba aquel día; aquel beso de ángel en una colina apartada, justo después de destruir a su Heavyarms, aquel dulce ángel fijo la vista en el y le confeso sus sentimientos incluso tuvo el valor de pararse de puntillas y besarlo...

_// It's true the way I feel //_

_// Was promised by your face //_

_// The sound of your voice //_

_// Painted on my memories //_

Recordaba como si fuera ayer aquel tibio y suave contacto con sus labios, aquel cosquilleo en su pecho que ignoro y enterró en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Eso no estaba bien, no era correcto, no podían los dos eran hombres...

Recordó esa mirada triste después del rechazo... ese dolor tan grande en esos ojos verde agua…

_// And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react //_

Ya habían pasado mas de 5 años desde aquel día y aún parecía como si hubiera sido ayer... desde entonces los 5 pilotos se separaron. Había oído leves rumores de sus otros 3 compañeros pero del rubio no había sabido nada. . . no había tenido el valor de averiguar que había sido de él. 

Heero y Duo desde hacia 2 años eran pareja, les tomo 3 años y romper dos corazones para aceptar lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Ahora se podían decir que eran felices...

Wufei estuvo ahí para Hilde cuando quedo desolada por perder a Duo, y ahora llevan un año de casados con un bebe en camino… felices y radiantes, tal vez así fue lo mejor.

Reelena fue la menos afortunada, aun obsesionada con Heero se retiro de la vida publica y simplemente desapareció.

Y el. . . el vivía modestamente en el circo. . . junto a una mujer que no amaba.

Trowa por fin se levanta de la cama con un dolor de cabeza de tanto pensar en lo que había pasado en estos últimos años.

_// I woke up in a dream today //_

_// To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor //_

Se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara, al voltear a ver su reflejo en el espejo detrás de el estaban unos ojos aguamarina y una sonrisa radiante enmarcados por una cara de ángel rubio, se tallo los ojos y la visión ya se había desvanecido, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal y la visión la atribuyo a sus recuerdos.

_// Even though you're so close to me //_

_// You're still so distant //_

_// And I can't bring you back //_

Lo único que quedaba en el espejo era su reflejo, alguien que no se 

reconocía a si mismo.

Alguien que día a día vivía una mentira…

_// A little taste of hypocrisy //_

Cuando regreso a su habitación, ya Catherine se había levantado y se encontraba preparándole el desayuno, se arreglo y continuo con su rutina diaria.

Esa noche tendrían una función especial de aniversario y el realizaría una acrobacia muy peligrosa, un cuádruple salto mortal. Cualquier distracción y seria su vida la que acabaría.

El circo estaba lleno a reventar, algo en su pecho le anticipaba que algo iba a pasar, sus instintos gritaban y el solo los ignoro.       

Cuando el maestro de ceremonias anuncio su acto y el se disponía a ascender hasta llegar a la plataforma, casi a mitad de su camino alcanzo a ver una figura familiar entrar por el pasillo principal hasta la orilla de la arena: Rashid.

En sus manos llevaba una urna de cristal cuyo contenido no alcanzaba a distinguir y algo parecido a un sobre grande.

Por un momento detuvo su ascenso, al fijar su mirada en aquel rostro, en esa tristeza en ese rostro de hombre maduro y que ha vivido tanto.

El barullo de la gente lo volvió a la realidad. Termino su ascenso, se coloco en la plataforma y el redoble de tambores dio la señal. Otra vez esa sensación, ese vació, esa incertidumbre. Ejecuto su acto casi perfecto, su falta de concentración le cobro su precio, gracias a su compañero pendía de una sola mano, mientras el publico con el alma en un hilo gritaban asustados...

Los gritos de la gente llegaban como si hubieran estado muy lejanos. Alguien gritaba su nombre y el no lograba reaccionar, bajo la mirada y volvió a ver a Rashid desde lo alto, el luto en sus ropajes hizo la luz en su mente y lo entendió todo.

El, aquel ángel caído del cielo, Quatre había muerto.

El dolor en su pecho se volvió insoportable... el mundo desapareció y conciente de todo se dejo caer...

_// I hit you and you hit me back //_

_// We fall to the floor the rest of the day stands still //_

_// Fine line between this and that //_

_// When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real //_

_// I'm trapped in this memory //_

_// You, now I see, keeping everything inside //_

_// with you //_

La multitud horrorizada observo su caída y veían su cuerpo inerte en el centro de la arena y la sangre rápidamente dispersarse en un charco a su alrededor.

Catherine sollozaba a su lado llamando incansablemente su nombre. Alcanzo a verla, ladeo la cabeza y vio a Rashid acercándose, sus ojos se abrieron mas por la sorpresa al ver el contenido de aquella caja de cristal... un corazón humano. . . perfecta y cuidadosamente conservado.

Alzo su mano tratando de alcanzarlo y un susurro salio de sus labios...

—Quatre... perdóname... Te amo...

La vista se le nublo... todo se volvió tinieblas, ya no sentía nada y finalmente todo termino.

_// And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react //_

_// So even though you're close to me //_

_// You're still so distant //_

_// And I can't bring you back //_

_// It's true the way I feel //_

_// Was promised by your face //_

_// The sound of your voice //_

_// Painted on my memories //_

_// Even if you're not with me //_

_// I'm with you //_

_// No, no matter how far we've come //_

_// I can't wait to see tomorrow //_

_// No, no matter how far we've come I //_

_// I can't wait to see tomorrow //_

TO BE CONTINUED….

Otra nota de la dizque autora:  Bueno yo se que me salio medio mamoncito… pero espero que a alguien realmente le haya gustado… 

Y les recomiendo que vayan a leer el fic de mi amiga Selene… Love, Peace and Family… aquí en fanfiction.net… 

See ya…

**Atte. Terry Maxwell**

_"My soul is broken, my skin sliced, my blood dropping on the floor, and my mind a chaos... – Terry Maxwell."_


	3. Cap 3 Amor Eterno

**Disclaimer:** Terry Maxwell no es dueña de Gundam Wing… aunque solo deseo tener a Duo y a Wufei n_n

**Nota de la autora:** Después de muchos siglos de ausencia… por fin transcribí el capitulo 3. Dios santo… no tengo excusa… U_U

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  

**Lo único que puedo darte **

**Por Terry Maxwell**

**Capitulo 3.- Amor eterno.**

= = = = = = = = = =

        En una verde colina un cortejo funeral poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo quedando tan solo cinco personas.

        Una mujer de cabello castaño rizado lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras otra de cortos cabellos negros con un evidente embarazo la apoyaba y poco a poco se iban retirando dejando solos a los tres hombres.

        Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell y Wu Fei Chang eran los tres hombres que habían quedado solos frente a esas dos tumbas llenas de flores, la tristeza reflejada en sus rostros…

        En las manos del hombre de los ojos color cobalto, un sobre cerrado manchado de sangre con el nombre "Trowa" escrito amorosamente en el reverso.

        Delante de ambas tumbas y con voz temblorosa lo abrió y leyó el contenido:

= = = = = = = = = =

_"La noche en pleno,_

_las horas que avanzan inexorables_

_y el dulce alivio del sueño_

_una vez más_

_se me es negado._

_        ¿Cuántas noches?_

_Ya perdí la cuenta…_

_los únicos testigos_

_son mis ojos._

_Cada nuevo amanecer_

_más tristes y cansados._

_        Cuando me canso de revolverme_

_entre mis sabanas de seda,_

_me levanto y tomo mi violín._

_Salgo al balcón_

_y toco…_

_toco como si se me fuera la vida en ello._

_        Y en verdad se me va la vida…_

_una nueva serenata a la noche,_

_una nueva melodía arrancada_

_al insomnio y a la tristeza,_

_arrancada a la soledad_

_que carcome mi alma_

_y me deja hueco._

_        Vacío, sin ilusiones,_

_hundido en este infierno._

_Esta vida es un infierno._

_        Los demonios serpenteando por mi piel;_

_esta piel hambrienta_

_que me quema y me envenena._

_Quiero arrancarla,_

_destrozarla de tajo,_

_pero duele…_

_la navaja otra vez_

_en esta piel_

_duele…_

_y solo as_

_solamente as_

_martirizando y mutilando,_

_sangrando,_

_provocando dolor…_

_solo así puedo saber_

_que aun estoy aqu_

_        Nadie lo noto,_

_nadie vio el vacío en mis ojos,_

_la falsa luz que los iluminaba._

_        Por eso ya estoy harto._

_No puedo más._

_Hoy acabo con todo;_

_mi alma esta cansada de tanto dolor,_

_de tanta soledad._

_Quiero dormir_

_y no despertar jamás._

_        Amigos míos,_

_Alah les de larga vida, _

_y la felicidad que yo no tuve_

_o que no supe merecer._

_        Les doy las gracias,_

_la única época _

_realmente feliz de mi vida_

_la viví con ustedes._

_        Trowa…_

_que más puedo decir,_

_aun te amo…_

_y tu desprecio fue la gota_

_que derramo el vaso._

_Adiós para siempre Trowa,_

_te dejo lo único que puedo darte…_

_mi corazón._

_        Adiós amigos._

_Adiós para siempre_

_        Que Alah guié sus pasos."_

                               **Quatre Raberba Winner.**

= = = = = = = = =

        Al terminar de leer las últimas líneas escritas por las manos del rubio, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas en una loca carrera hasta llegar al suelo.

        Heero tomo un encendedor y acerco la flama a la esquina del papel, dejándolo convertirse en cenizas que se llevo el viento.

- Adiós Quatre, adiós Trowa… ojala y sean felices en donde quiera que estén – dijo Heero con voz temblorosa dejando un ramo de rosas blancas en ambas tumbas.

- Q-chan… perdónanos… no nos dimos cuenta del dolor que sentías… pensamos que estabas bien con tu familia. Fuimos egoístas. Lo siento mucho Quatre. Trowa… ojala hubieras abierto los ojos a tiempo… se que no fue tu culpa y lamento en el alma tu muerte. Amigos míos que sean felices y puedan amarse libremente en otra vida – dijo Duo con lagrimas silenciosas que corrían por sus mejillas al darle un ultimo adiós a sus amigos.

- Que los dioses guíen su camino y les permita descansar y ser felices en la otra vida. Valientes guerreros y valiosos amigos – dijo Wufei mostrando sus respetos ante ambas tumbas y colocando en un nicho a buen resguardo una caja de cristal – Por fin sus corazones están juntos…

        Duo no aguanto mas al ver la caja de cristal conteniendo las cenizas de los corazones de ambos pilotos. Se abrazo fuertemente de Heero y rompió en amargo llanto.

- Es hora, vamonos – dijo Wu Fei.

        Los tres se alejaron pausadamente de las dos tumbas. Mientras el sol lentamente se hundía en el horizonte.

* * *

        Una rubia figura se acerco a las dos tumbas, y volteo a ver melancólicamente a los tres jóvenes que se alejaban.

- Adiós amigos, nos vemos en otra vida.

        Otra figura alta y delgada de cabellos castaños llego a su lado, le tendió la mano al rubio y le dijo:

- Mi corazón será tuyo eternamente. Ven. Es hora de irnos.

        El ángel rubio tomo feliz la mano de su amado. Y se desvanecieron en el aire mientras los últimos rayos del sol morían en el horizonte.

**= O W A R I =**

**Nota de la autora:** Que opinan… la verdad no me quedo muy bien… por cierto la carta de Quatre… en realidad originalmente era un pensamiento sobre mí… sobre lo que sentía en ese preciso momento… después de verla dije por que no… y nació este fic… ME muero de ganas por saber que les pareció… y quien sabe tal vez realmente no termina aquí… Ustedes que creen…

Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que significan algo en mi vida… y que han llenado ese vacío enorme que me carcomía por dentro… Gracias Amigos…  a pesar de que personalmente no nos conocemos… han sido la luz al final del túnel que estaba esperando… Y si… son todos ustedes… si… ustedes… los integrantes de la comunidad yaoi_gundamwing… gracias…

Atte. Terry Maxwell Chang.

i_love_duo_maxwell@hotmail.com


End file.
